My Beloved
by Shiver2
Summary: You get a bad title because I suck at 'em and no one would take me up on my first offer. Its still the story of how Noorlin & Forlay met, but better now I think. Please R/R!!!*Chp.5 is up.* They Finally meet!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note:  
  
I decide my first draft of my story wasn't going where I wanted it to. : ( So I thought out the story better and decided to try writing it once again. In case you are wondering I am talking about the story that had the heading "no title yet, suggestions are now welcome." (I was serious about the suggestion thing. : /) Okay, on to chapter one! And please do review if you like it even a little, reviews make me want to write more. 


	2. The Refugees

Chapter One: The Refugees  
  
Tap, tap, tap, tip, tap. Danar looked over at his sister. Forlay was tapping her tail blade against the side of a Derrishoul tree. The moonlight was hitting her azure fur so that it now had an indigo sheen to it. Danar was rather pleased that his sister had grown from a too thin, gangly, disproportioned youngster to a well built, long legged, slender tailed beauty she was now. She had turned several male eyestalks on their walk to this out of way place. However, she probably had not even noticed it, Forlay was not very vain, and she usually had traces of her runs staining her legs in fact.  
  
Forlay would you please stop tapping? Danar requested. Forlay dropped her tail and saw her shiver from the cold wind.  
  
I hop you gave Binald and Vanart arrive soon, I keep fearing they have been captured.Forlay said.You did give them a detailed map to this location? They were on the farthest corner of their new family's land, a wooded area that perched on top of a hill, one side protected by a river.  
  
If they could get off the Moon of Wilk, they can find there way here from a mere space Port. Danar answered curtly, but Forlay could hear the nervousness in his voice. Binald and Vanart had been their closest friends on the Moon of Wilk, where she and Danar had grown up. Binald was Forlay's shorm, and she could tell that Danar now felt more than just affection for her. Vanart was Danar's shorm and the most humorous person Forlay had ever met. Forlay now leaned against the Derrishoul tree she had been tapping only a few moments before. The tree curved comfortably to support her weight. She looked out beyond the forest to the dancing plain, and hoped that she would see Binald and Vanart coming up the slope.  
  
They had been there when Forlay's father had died from the same Volla virus that had claimed their parents only a few months before. They were now supposed to be living with their Aunt and her family on the Moon of Wilk. The Moon of Wilk was a place for bounty hunters, their quarry, and the Andalites whose purpose was to represent the electorate on the tiny province. Both Forlay's and Binald's parents were these people. Both of their fathers had been warriors who had been stationed there as part of the governor's personal guard. However, unlike Binald's mother, who had loved the vitality of the Moon of Wilk, kalafid, Forlay's mother had hated it and had married to first warrior who could promise her that she could leave the Moon of Wilk and never have to come back.  
  
Vanart! Binald! Forlay heard Danar call. She looked up and saw her friends walking towards them unharmed. Binald was still short and plump and too innocent looking for her own personality. Vanart was even more willowy than Forlay and towered over everyone.  
  
I trust your journey was enjoyable? Danar asked pleasantly.  
  
As enjoyable as it can be when you are constantly checking your back for a bounty haunter sent by Julk. Vanart said dryly. The reason why Binald and Vanart had to flee the Moon of Wilk to the Andalite Home World was the criminal called Julk. Julk was from a rare race of aliens called Garnites, and was in charge of an entire "guild of crime". Vanart had overheard one of Julk's bounty hunters speaking to one another about how they were assigned to exterminate a family of Desbadeens who had fallen in debt to Julk. Vanart and Binald had warned the family, and the family had escaped. Julk had been able to learn it was Binald and Vanart who had given the warning, he had attacked their family scoop, and Vanart and Binald had barely escaped. They had now come in search of a place to stay until they decided what to do.  
  
Did you tell your family about our visit? Binald asked.  
  
Actually no, we did not know how mother's husband would react. Forlay answered.  
  
It is aright though, Danar assured them. Mother knows you and likes you and she already holds sway over him.  
  
Should we tell them about the "situation"? Vanart asked.  
  
No, it is probably better that we not, it would only worry mother, and her husband might just ask that you leave. Vanart said. Anyway, surely Julk would not be so bold as to send a bounty hunter to the Home World? Now that you are off the Moon of Wilk I think he would lose interest.  
  
Let us hope. Binald said.  
  
Let us just say you had to leave suddenly because of yet another out break of the Volla virus. Forlay suggested.  
  
All agreed this was probable and began their journey back to the scoop, asking for updates on old friends, and talking of old times. 


	3. The disscussion

Chapter Two:  
  
Apalth-Sarnal-Tomass narrowed his eyes in thought. He had waited longer than most males to start a family. Fewer still would choose a female with children just beyond the cusp of adulthood. Yet Kalafid had always interested him, and he had felt sorry for her after her husband had died, to be left alone to raise two children on the Moon of Wilk was a daunting task for anyone. He knew she was not going to mourn her husband long, and could see himself spending several happy years with her. They had only been married for two months, but he knew that he was falling in love with her, as he knew he would. Her children, Danar-Erdif-Lolad and Forlay-Esgarrouth- Maheen, had been pleasant, not difficult to live with, but he knew they would never consider him a father, but that was not his main priority.  
  
Their friends that had just shown up where another matter however. They were not disrespectful or rude or anything of that nature, it was just their annoying habit of constantly rearranging things that did not sit well with him. He would find data disks under rocks, his shredder in the tall branches of a Therant tree, plants would be uprooted from near the scoop and moved to the property line and vice versa. Not just little things too, one day he had returned from a run to find the main computer instead of facing west, now facing north. He never knew how they managed that; he himself could not move that computer alone. When he asked them the reason for the strange habit, they merely had said it made them feel better.  
  
He saw Kalafid trotting over towards him, her dark blue fur catching the low light of the morning beautifully. Hello Apalth she greeted.  
  
Hello Kalafid.  
  
Apalth, I must speak to you about something that has been on my mind for a while, in fact since you brought us back to the home world. she said.  
  
Yes? he asked, worried, he had thought things were going well.  
  
It is Forlay, as you know she is of the age of marriage. Kalafid began, and Apalth breathed a sigh of relief inside. He already knew where this was going. I notice she has no suitors, and I am relieved at that.  
  
Really? Apalth said, most mothers would have been concerned at this.  
  
Yes, you see my late husband and I had already found a match for her. Kalafid explained and Apalth moved a front hoof forward in a gesture of understanding. What I wanted to speak to you about was that I just now received a message from him. He has been in the nine shifter on patrol duty but is now on his way home. He informed me that his next assignment would be starting in just a month and a half's time, and would like to marry Forlay as soon as possible. So that they may have some time to get to know each other before his transfer takes them both to the Moon of Wilk.  
  
Moon of Wilk, a little irony there. Apalth commented. So, when is Forlay's betrothed set to arrive?  
  
His shuttle arrives one day from now, and he will come the following day to our scoop after he visits with his family. Kalafid answered.  
  
I guess I had better clean up the small scoop then. Pray tell what is the name of Forlay's betrothed? Apalth asked.  
  
Noorlin-Sirinial-Coorat, and I hope she receives him well. Kalafid answered.  
  
****Hey it's me again shiver, the author. 8 ) I know it was short. I have so many things going on, not to mention another story to write(Living on Earth.) but I try to keep updating so people don't use interest. Sarah M. and Freak apple (cool name.) thanx for the reviews! 


	4. Between Friends

Chapter Three: Between the friends.  
  
Forlay! Forlay!  
  
Forlay looked up, and removed her hoof from the stream she had placed there during the morning ritual. Binald was galloping towards her, emerald eyes bright with excitement.  
  
What is it? Forlay asked concerned. Binald stopped in front of her panting.  
  
I was just over by the scoop, uprooting that bala bush and replacing it with the one that was by the old Therant tree. Binald told her.  
  
You really should stop that. This is Apalth's family land and his ancestors were the ones who landscaped it. Forlay scolded.  
  
Yes, I know. Binald conceded. To anyone else their rearranging was just an odd, annoying quirk, but Forlay knew it was just a stress relief. A way to deal with their parent's death and the forced leave of their childhood home.  
  
Anyway, so I overheard Kalafid and Apalth speaking. Binald continued. They said you are betrothed and that your future husband will be here within three day's time.  
  
Forlay sighed, It was only a matter of time.  
  
You knew.  
  
Not of who and when my betrothed would come, but I knew my parents would choose for me soon enough. Being the only daughter and therefore the one designated to carry on the family line. Forlay explained. Binald moved a front hoof in understanding.  
  
Kalafid said it would be a good match. His name is Noorlin-Sirinial-Coorat and is apparently a warrior who has been on patrol in the nine shifter and is just now coming home. Binald said.  
  
Forlay had always viewed marriage with some anxiety. She had always known she would be married; she was not in a position of default by being a younger sister. In addition, she felt overwhelmed by the thought that someone who would be a total stranger to her at first she would have to lay beneath him, answer to him, go through the pain of childbirth for him, and live with until the day she died to fulfill her side of the marriage agreement. An agreement that she did not have much say in.  
  
Forlay? You will not leave will you? I mean you can if you want to, but will you take me with you? Binald asked softly.  
  
'Run away?' Forlay thought,' yes I would like to do that very much.' Go some place with Binald where they could still be as free as they had been on the Moon of Wilk. Then, Forlay thought of her mother, how hard life had been on those last few months on the Moon of Wilk. What would she do, if her daughter ran away, dishonoring a marriage agreement, shaming the family? With her husband's death fresher in her mind than even her new husband thought? Forlay realized that she was going to have like a responsible adult, and do as her mother had, do what was best for the family even if it could change your life for the worst and hope it turned out as well as it had for mother.  
  
It is aright, Binald, I will not behave like a child and run away from my duty to my family. Forlay said.  
  
That is good, I guess, but I was hoping for another adventure, it is so dull here. Binald said.  
  
Forlay chuckled, Do not worry, knowing you adventure will find you eventually.  
  
So, you are actually going to go through with it. Did I mention that your future husband's next assignment is going to take him to the Moon of Wilk? That is why he wants to marry very soon. Binald asked.  
  
A quick courtship as well? Well, at least one good thing will come from my marriage, I will be able to see all of our old friends once again. Forlay said.  
  
Yes, but I will not be there with you, so just put in keep me in mind. Binald said.  
  
I could never forget you, and if Danar gets his way, we will be family. Forlay teased.  
  
Binald blinked, embarrassed and then pushed Forlay into the stream, and Forlay pulled her right in after her. 


	5. Chapter Five: They Finally Meet

A/N-Wow, this is the longest time that I have not updated one story. (I did update living on Earth.) So, prepare yourself for a long one Mon faithful reader. ^o_o^ P.S. I have finally begun writing from Noorlin's point of view. Enjoy!  
Chapter Five: They finally meet.  
  
Forlay if I may speak to you. Kalafid said when Forlay and Binald had returned to the scoop.  
  
I know Mother. Forlay told her softly.  
  
How? Kalafid asked surprised.  
  
I have my ways she said simply and shared a secret smile with her shorm.  
  
I am sorry I did not tell you before, your father and I meant to tell you when we...when the time.. Kalafid stumbled over her words.  
  
When you could be sure I could not bolt. Forlay said bluntly. She saw the slightly hurt expression on her mother's face and decided to soften her words. You both knew I like my freedom, but I have matured over these last few months. I have decided to fulfill my facial obligation and will accept Noorlin-Sirinial-Coorat as my husband.  
  
Pride and relief swept over Kalafid. She reached over to press her tail blade against Forlay's. She placed her hands on Forlay's shoulders.  
  
You do not know how happy this makes me. Kalafid told Forlay.  
  
I can imangine. Forlay answered and forced herself to mimic Kalafid's smile even though she felt ill inside. She looked over her mother's shoulder and saw Bianld smiling smugly at her. They both knew there was no way she could get out of it now.  
***************************The last day before Noorlin's arrival was spent cleaning out the small scoop. A family usually has two scoops on their property. The large scoop was the ancestral home and belonged to the oldest married couple, and was used to entertain guests. The small scoop was smaller than the large scoop and lacked a lodge large enough to hold guests, and belonged to the children and their spouses of the couple in the large scoop. In tradition, the youngest son moved in with his wife's family. Which was why Apalth's small scoop had to be cleaned, the scoop had not been used since his own parents used it as newlyweds, and had become overgrown.  
  
The project took all day, cutting down the five-foot grass, repairing all of the holes in the plex of the lodge, and repairing the main computer. Vanart gave himself quite a few good shocks doing this, and looked like a Hoober with his fluffy fur by the end of the day. After they had all performed the evening ritual together, and then a ritual for the happiness of the marriage between Forlay and Noorlin, Forlay pulled Apalth to the side and vehemently thanked him for the use of his small scoop even she was not his child.  
  
Your praise is not necessary Forlay. He had replied. It is part of my duty of being Kalafid's husband that I should view her children as my own.  
  
Then she shocked him by quickly pressing her tail blade against his, before answering Binald's calls by running over to her. It was the first sign of affection she had ever shown him.  
  
*********************Forlay shuttered, she had not slept at all last night despite her exertions of yesterday. The sun was now spreading its first rays in the east the day had now begun. Today was the day Noorlin would arrive and Forlay must face her anxieties. She had tried to imagine what he might be like. Kalafid had shown her the message he had sent, and he was attractive, but she knew nothing of his personality. Surely if her parents had arranged this match, they were compatible. She watched a family of hoobers, the offspring were rolling down the side of the scoop while the mother watched calmly, nibbling on a deerf berry. 'I may be doing the same thing within a year's time.' Forlay realized, and shuttered again.  
  
***********************Noorlin sighed; he shifted his weight and stretched his tail slightly. He had been unable to move his legs for about two hours. The driver of the public transport was speeding, going faster than the standard 2000 G, but Noorlin wished he would go even faster. He knew the blood was pooling in his hooves.  
  
He looked over at his father who was standing just as stiffly as he was. His mother was too ill to travel to her own son's wedding. It pained him even more than perhaps his own father to leave her in such a state. It could be as long as two years before he saw her again, and it was doubtful she would survive that long. However, he had agreed to marry Forlay before his mother had fallen ill, and they all knew he must fulfill his obligation.  
  
He was nervous, the last time he had seen Forlay was when she had been small enough to walk underneath her mother. (Who was rather pretty if he remembered correctly.) When Noorlin had been an aristh on the Moon of Wilk and her father had been his Prince. Never had he thought within five years time he would be taking her as his bride. He had been pleased that Prince Elthiren had thought of him for his daughter, he had been a mentor to him over the years since his own father was rather ignorant of the military. He was saddened that the Prince had succumbed to the Volla virus that would ravage the Moon of Wilk every once in awhile. Elthiren had been good to him, and had looked forward to being his son in-law. It was one comfort, because Noorlin was slightly worried that Forlay's parents had found it necessary to find a husband. She was probably either ugly or a huge pain in the ass, or Noorlin would get lucky and he was just what her parents wanted for her. However, he was not sure whether that was good.  
  
The public transport lurched to a stop, nearly throwing Noorlin into a nastily scarred male in front of him.  
  
Oh, good we are here. His father said. Come on, it is never a good idea to keep in-laws waiting. Noorlin groaned a little at the stiffness in his legs, and grabbed his small bag of possessions that was at his leg, and followed his father out into the bright rising sun.  
  
****************They are coming! Just saw them on the ridge! Vanart announced in a rather singsong voice as he cantered up to Kalafid and Forlay. He had become the unannounced look out for the day, and had done his job well; Kalafid had time to give her daughter some last minute instructions.  
  
You are to stand up straight, you will not respond to any of his questions with a smartass response, no faces, and you will accept any invitations of his, except the ones that will make me a grandmother. Have I made myself clear?  
  
Yes. Forlay said, she rolled her eyes; this was the same talk her parents would give her when she was young when their friends would come over.  
  
And do not roll your eyes, and this goes for all present. Kalafid finished, giving their guests a look.  
  
All right, we will not roll our eyes. Binald said quickly, grinning.  
  
Before Kalafid could reprimand her, Apalth greeted the figures moving towards them. Welcome! I am Apalth-Sarnal-Tomass, and this is my wife Kalafid-Erdif-Lilan.  
  
And I am Noorlin-Sirinial-Coorat, and this is my father, Sartol-Firet- Eluim. Noorlin answered. He looked at the small company about him. He recognized one as the older brother, but the other young male he did not, and Kalafid seemed not to be present. He assumed the rather cocky female was Forlay since she was the only female present. She was much plumper, and had not grown as tall as he thought she would, but five years had passed. In addition, he thought she looked rather cute.  
  
It is very nice to finally meet you Forlay. He said to her.  
  
Um, I am not Forlay. she corrected. I am Binald.  
  
Forlay was actually hiding in the lodge. Kalafid had pulled her out of her original hiding place behind the computer. Please, Mother I no longer want to. she begged.  
  
You cannot not want to do something if you have never tried it and I know Forlay you have not tried. My own marriage was arranged, and my husband turned out to be the love of my life. Do you not want the same? Kalafid attempted to reason with her.  
  
No. Forlay answered simply, and began inching back towards behind the computer.  
  
Too bad, because you are not shaming me. Kalafid answered sharply and grabbed Forlay's eyestalks and one ear and steered her back out to the scoop. Ignoring her protests and the fact that she kept digging her hooves into the ground.  
  
That is Forlay. Binald said when Kalafid had dragged her from inside the Lodge.  
  
It is nice to finally meet you Forlay. He repeated after Kalafid had released her.  
  
Hello. Forlay answered, rubbing her ear, and avoiding even looking at him. She was so nervous; she knew she would become ill if she looked at him. Noorlin cocked his head in confusion; he had never thought that she might be terribly odd. At least she was beautiful, and the grass here was delicious.  
  
You are very lovely. he complimented, and took a step forward.  
  
Forlay grumbled a response; she was pleased, it would be better if she could look at him. Noorlin felt dread rising in him, this was not going very well. 'You must face him, be sensible, you cannot live the rest of your life with your head turned. 'Forlay thought to herself. She looked upon his face, saw that he was taller that her by about a head, and then all of her stress caught up with her. She expelled the morning and evening grass with a loud retching sound.  
  
**********Time to review! How is my latest chapter? **************** 


End file.
